


What a Coincidence

by imissmaeberry



Series: The House AU [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Benny/Andrea - Freeform, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, i mean it's my House au so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3401132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imissmaeberry/pseuds/imissmaeberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel's third year anniversary is coming up, and Dean wants to do something very special. As it turns out, so does Cas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a Coincidence

“Honestly Dean, how you get anything done sometimes is beyond me,”

Dean looked up from his position on the couch, frowning. “What did I do now? Or I guess I should ask what haven’t I done, huh, Sammy?”

Sam rolled his eyes. “You’re just laying around when you’re supposed to be helping Benny get recipes together, and I know Gabriel wanted to talk to you about something downstairs, think he mentioned Cas –”

Dean sat up at the mention of Castiel, his boyfriend of nearly of three years. “Did he tell you what it was about?”

Sam just shrugged. “Not really, he just said it was important and for you to call him when you get a chance. What’s up?”

“Oh nothing, Sammy.” Dean stood up and stretched, arms raised over his head. “I’m gonna head on down to the House. You got anything going on today?”

Sam shook his head. “No, I’ve got a few hours free, but I was planning on Christmas shopping, to be honest. Why, did you need me to do something?”

“No, no…well, while you’re out do you think you could do me a favor, Sammy?”

 

* * *

 

Dean and Benny sat together in the kitchen, poring over their combined collection of recipes. They’d been approached by Castiel’s publisher a few months ago when Cas had brought her to the House for a lunch meeting and she’d been positively floored by the food.

“You should put together a cookbook. I’d be happy to put you into contact with the right people.”

Dean and Benny had been floored and happily accepted the challenge. It helped Dean take his mind off the fact that Cas was away, promoting his newest book – a Christmas themed children’s book about elves and cookies.

“I won’t be gone that long, Dean,” Cas had said, standing in their doorway surrounded by suitcases. Which was true, Cas would only be gone for about a week and a half.

But it felt like eons to Dean.

He and Benny put the finishing touches on the list of the recipes to be included in the cookbook. “Hey, brother, I’m gonna get a drink, you want somethin?”

Dean nodded, calling after Benny’s back to bring him a cup of coffee, “And a cookie! I’m hungry.”

“Then make yourself a damned sandwich, don’t stock up on cookies.” Benny retorted as he returned to the kitchen. “So, brother, you know how I’ve been seein’ Andrea, right?”

“Yeah, man, you two are great together. Is everything okay?” Dean raised his eyebrows at his friend as he sipped from his coffee.

Benny waved a hand at him. “Yeah, yeah, things are more than great.” He paused and took in a deep breath. “I’m thinkin’ of askin’ her to marry me. What do you think?”

Dean spluttered a bit on his sip of coffee but quickly swallowed, a huge grin taking up his face. “Benny! Man that’s great! You got a ring picked out and everything?”  
Benny shook his head. “No. We’re goin’ to have dinner at her parents on Sunday, and I’m plannin’ on asking them about it then. I’ll take it from there.”

“I’m sure they’ll give you the go ahead, man. Anyone who sees you and Andy together _has_ to know how much you love her. I’m rootin’ for you, man.” Dean clapped a hand on his friend’s shoulder, smiling.

“Thanks, brother.” Benny looked up at the clock. “Hey brother, it’s getting kinda late. You mind if I head on out?”

Dean waved a hand at him, “Of course. Get outta here. I’ll see you in the morning, alright?”

“See you tomorrow, Dean.” Benny put his things away and pulled on his coat, waving one more time before heading out into the December chill.

Dean remained in the kitchen, pulling the index cards in front of him together. He too had been thinking about marriage lately, especially with Castiel being away. He rubbed at the skin between his ring and middle fingers thoughtfully before standing up to make himself something to eat before locking up the House and making his way up to the apartment for the night.

 

* * *

 

“Do you think it’s too much? It’s not too flashy, is it?”

Rachel, Castiel’s friend from college and also his publicist, sighed. “No, Castiel. It’s perfect. He’ll love it.”

 

* * *

 

Dean was sitting on a bench, cup of coffee cradled in his hands, and keeping his eyes fixed on the door connecting the terminal and baggage claim. Finally he recognized a head of dark, messy hair and stood, smiling, to go meet his love.

Castiel smiled upon seeing Dean and they embraced. “Hello, Dean.”

Dean chuckled. “Heya Cas. I missed you.”

Cas nuzzled his face closer in between Dean’s head and shoulder. “Missed you too. Let’s go home.”

Dean nodded and they collected the one suitcase Cas had taken. Walking out to the parking lot, hands entwined, Dean bumped shoulders with Cas and said, “So I figured we could stay in tomorrow night? I’ll cook, do it up real nice? I’ll make it special, just you wait. But I’m gonna need you to stay outta the House for the day.”

Castiel shot him a look as they reached the Impala. “Um, okay? Gabriel wanted to get together when I got home anyway, so I suppose I can call him and let him know I’m free tomorrow afternoon.”

“So tell me all about your trip, baby. You sign a bunch of books for cute little kids?”

Castiel smiled fondly, remembering the joy on the faces of the children he’d seen. “No, it wasn’t a lot of signing. I did a lot of reading and took a bunch of pictures with families, however. They all seemed to enjoy the book immensely.”

Dean nodded, “Of course they did, Cas, you’re an amazing writer.” He put a hand over Castiel’s and squeezed.

Cas squeezed back before maneuvering his hand so that he was actually holding Dean’s. “I’m glad to be home.”

 

* * *

 

“Honestly, Gabriel, I just think it’s strange that he wants me out of the apartment _and_ the House all day. He’s never made such a fuss over anniversaries before.” Castiel sat in Gabriel’s kitchen, nursing a mug of hot chocolate while Gabriel stood at the stove melting sugar to be made into candy.

“Well, Cassie, it is your third year anniversary. That’s a pretty big deal, dontcha think?” Gabriel gave Cas a look over his shoulder, eyebrows raised.

“Of course it’s a big deal, but so are one and two years, and he didn’t make such a fuss about those.”

Gabriel shrugged. “You got him something, didn’t you?”

Cas nodded. “Yes. I just hope it’s not too much. He pulled a small box from his pocket, opening it to show Gabriel its contents.

Gabe’s eyes went wide and he smiled. “No, baby bro, I think he’s gonna love it.”

 

* * *

 

Dean paced back and forth through one of the smallest rooms in the House, straightening a table cloth and fussing with the candles laid out on the surrounding tables. “Charlie! Hey, Charlie, does this look okay?”

Charlie made her way to where Dean was from the front and smiled. “Yes, Dean, it looks amazing. Cas is gonna love it. But he’d love it anyway because he loves you so much.”

Dean smiled and ducked his head. “Thanks, Charlie. Everything is ready now, I just have to call Cas.”

Charlie put her thumbs up and winked, “Go get ‘em, tiger!”

Dean waved her off as he dialed Cas. “Hey, Cas, you wanna make your way on over to the House? Alright, see you in a bit. Love you too. Bye.”

 

* * *

 

Cas made his way through the House after having been pointed in the right direction by Charlie and Samandriel. He’d dressed nicely earlier, as Dean had instructed, although he didn’t _quite_ understand why.

Although, once he reached the room that was the farthest back in the House, he understood why.

Most of the tables had been pushed to the exterior of the room and were covered in candles. One table was in the center, laden with food, and next to it was Dean, standing tall and handsome with a nervous smile on his face. “Heya, Cas.”

“Dean, this…this is beautiful. Did you do all this?”

Dean nodded, pulling out a chair and gesturing for Cas to sit down. “Happy anniversary, baby.”

“Happy anniversary, Dean.” Dean sat down across from his boyfriend and poured each of them a glass of wine. “Now I see why you went through such a fuss, Dean. You…I can’t believe you did all this.”

“I’d do anything for you, Cas, you know that.” Dean smiled and took a bite of the chicken cordon blue that he’d made.

Cas smiled back.

The two of them ate and talked and laughed.

They were eating dessert – Castiel’s favorite, red velvet cake – when Dean said, “Cas, I-” at the same time Cas said, “There’s something –”

They both blushed and looked down. “Go ahead, Cas.”

Castiel sighed and took Dean’s hand. “Dean, I have never loved anyone the way that I love you. You’ve brought such joy to my life, and I’ve never felt more myself than I do when I’m with you. You’re my light, my stars, my entire galaxy, Dean Winchester. And I want to love you for the rest of our lives, if you’ll have me.”

Cas pulled a small, velveteen box from his pocket, and opened it to reveal a thin, platinum band.

Dean stared at the ring and then at Cas, tears pricking at his eyes, before he burst out into laughter. “Dammit, Cas!”

Cas pulled himself back, offended, his eyes crinkling in confusion. “Dean, I don’t understand. If you don’t want to marry me you simply have to say so.”

Dean shook his head. “No, Cas, that’s not it.” He reached into his own pocket and pulled out a similar velvet box. “I was going to propose to you, tonight. That’s why I did all this…I wanted everything to be perfect. And you beat me to it!” He opened the box, revealing a platinum ring, forged to look like two ropes knotted together.

“Oh. _Oh._ Well, then, go ahead, Dean. I believe you had something to say to me?”

Dean smirked. “Castiel Novak, you came into my life and I didn’t know what I’d done to ever deserve you. I still don’t really get it but what I do know is that I love you, Cas, with every fiber of my being, with every breath, with everything that I am _I love you._ I want to be there for your midnight rants about deadlines. I want to take care of you when you get sick and you get grumpier than you are in the morning before coffee. I want to make you your coffee every morning for the rest of my life, Castiel. I want to raise a family with you, god, Cas, I just want to be with you. For as long as you’ll have me.”

This time tears were pricking at both their eyes. They stood and were suddenly grabbing each other’s faces, lips crashing together, hands moving to encircle the other’s neck.

The two of them stood there for a few moments after pulling apart; their foreheads were touching, both of them panting.

“So, is that a yes?”

“Yes, Dean, it’s a yes.”

“Okay, good. I’m saying yes too, just so we’re clear.”

“Shut up and kiss me, Winchester.”


End file.
